Cold
by MissEuropaDiscoDancer
Summary: Kradam. Kris is cold with fear after making it into the top two. Adam is there to comfort him.
1. Chapter 1

He was cold. So bloody cold. It was May, and he was sat in the thickest jumper he owned, legs and arms outstretched towards the radiator, which was turned up so high he would have burnt his back if he sat against it.

He'd gone to every length imaginable to keep every ounce of heat inside the room, the gaps between the floor and the doors filled up with piles of his clothes.

The door rattled and Kris realised that Adam was trying to get back into the room. The room that they'd decided to share again as soon as it was announced they were in the top two. The mansion was cold and lonely, and it made no sense to stay apart, miles away from each other's company. Secretly, although they refused to admit to each other, there was something slightly more than that, and so whilst Gokey was packing to leave the mansion, Adam was packing to move back into the room he and Kris had previously shared.

''Kris?'' Adam called as he forced the door open.

Although they were sharing a room again, they still had separate bathrooms as Adam tended to take at least an hour, tonight being a prime example. Kris had stood under the boiling water for nearly half an hour, yet still when he got out he was freezing and had piled on as many layers as possible.

''Kris?'' he called again. ''Jesus, it's boiling in here, is that radiator on?''

''Yeah,'' Kris half-heartedly mumbled.

Adam strode across the room and looked down at Kris who was leaning back against the bed.

''Why?'' he asked, fanning himself and wrenching his thin t-shirt off, and contemplating whether or not to take his tight jeans off as well.

''I'm freezing,'' Kris replied, a sheepish grin on his face.

Adam looked at him like he had two heads before shaking his own.

''I gotta open this window!'' Adam exclaimed.

''No...'' Kris mumbled.

''Look, why don't you get under the covers, you can have mine as well.''

Kris mumbled but heaved himself to his feet, catching sight of Adam's shirtless chest. Flushing a scarlet shade of red, he hurriedly turned away and towards his own bed.

''Besides, everything's warmer under the covers...'' Adam began, switching his voice to that lustful tone he had.

Kris didn't answer him, but scurried under the covers and turned to face the wall. He screwed his eyes shut, but all he could see was Adam, shirtless, chest shining slightly from the excess water he hadn't quite dried off...

Kris groaned mentally as he remembered the torture he'd gone through when they shared a room before, before realising that he had groaned out loud after all. He winced as he heard Adam's voice.

''Kris? What's wrong?''

Kris didn't answer, just screwed his eyes together tighter. Adam crossed the room to Kris' bed and gently turned him over by pulling his shoulder. Instinctively, Kris' eyes flew open and he gently gasped at the sight of Adam above him. He closed his eyes again, he couldn't look at Adam, his face, his lips...

His lips... He so badly wanted to feel them against his own, but he knew that if he did, he would never be able to pull away, and when he finally did, he'd be in Hell with nothing but a burnt mark on his fourth finger to remind him of how unfaithful he'd been to his wife.

Adam's fingers danced across his forehead.

''Kris, you're burning up. I thought you said you were freezing,'' Adam soothed.

''I was,'' Kris breathed, eyes still closed.

Adam's fingers slipped down the bridge of his nose and across his lashes as he lowered his body to sit on the bed next to Kris.

''Open your eyes, I'm worried about you,'' Adam's voice was calm and comforting.

''What's wrong?'' he tried again as Kris slowly started to flicker his eyes open.

''Fear,'' he replied, voice barely more than a whisper. ''I mean, I never thought I'd get through, never mind into the finale, and it's just so... unreal and scary.''

''Hey, no need to worry, you'll be fine...'' Adam soothed as he leaned down towards him.

Kris couldn't be sure what came first, the kiss or Adam's hand running over his scalp, fingers curling his hair, but he'd never felt anything better.

Adam's lips were soft, gently brushing against his own, sending pulses down his spine. As Adam's tongue slipped out and lazily grazed at Kris' bottom lip, Kris arched against his touch and began to sit up, dragging Adam with him. Adam pushed Kris back against the headboard, pinning him back as their tongues met, electricity flowing between them, pulsing through the rest of their bodies.

As Adam's hands crept down Kris' body, Kris hoped to God he wasn't hoping to remove Kris' layers, because there was no dignified and sexy way he could do that.

Kris groaned as Adam's hands tugged at his jumper.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only when he felt the cool metal of Adam's rings on his chest underneath his last T-shirt that Kris realised he had just _stopped thinking_ as Adam had hastily removed his countless layers.

Kris lay back against the twisted sheets of the bed, the now humid air of the room pressing at his arms, his legs, and scrunched his eyes shut as Adam's disappointed hands halted on his chest. He could sense Adam's confusion, and the dirty thoughts that were racing through his mind as he tried to get Kris to play again.

He gasped sharply as Adam's hands entered the already restricted space inside Kris' boxers, and he opened his eyes just in time to see the smug grin on Adam's face as he realised _just_ how hard he'd made Kris.

''You can stop fucking grinning,'' Kris hissed.

''But baby... you're so _ready,'' _Adam whined in that tone that Kris found so irresistible.

''Why spoil the party now?'' he continued, almost fucking purring and Kris needed all his self control to get his next words out.

''Because, Adam, I don't want this, whatever this is, to turn into cheap sex,'' Kris stated, the authority in his voice sent Adam into fits of laughter.

''Oh honey, there's nothing cheap about me,'' he managed and attached himself to Kris' lips, his hands starting to wander again.

''I'm serious,'' Kris mumbled, shoving Adam off him.

''Sure you are,'' Adam grinned, winking at him.

''We've taken far too many risks for this to be anything one off, I let you paint my thumbnail, those extra long hugs, the night Gokey left...''

''Hardly anything to panic about, Kris.''

''Kiss my...'' Kris started, before realising his mistake. ''My bad,'' he groaned.

''Kris, think about it, it's just us now, we're the top two, that means we only have one week alone in this wonderful mansion, and then...''

''What are you saying?'' Kris shot, anger rising in his voice, ''we only have one week together, then you're just gonna drop me, like I never happened?''

''No of course not, I would never just drop you, but when one of us wins, things are just going to be crazy.''

''Stop making excuses, Adam,'' Kris cried. ''You don't want this to be anything serious do you? You just wanted to stroll in, find some straight guy's life to well and truly fuck up just to tide you over, didn't you?''

It's a rhetorical question, and even though Adam needed to deny it with all his heart, he didn't think he'd be doing himself any favours by answering.

''Kris...'' he whispers, and makes to run his hand through Kris' soft brown hair, but Kris slaps his hand away and glares at him.

''Just get out of my bed,'' Kris whispered, his voice barely audible.

Adam sighed and scrambled out of the bed, his eyes stinging with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

It's easy to avoid someone in a mansion.

Kris woke the next morning to find Adam gone, only a few odd possessions left behind, including his eyeliner, which showed Kris just how upset Adam was.

If Kris was being brutally honest with himself, he found that he hadn't meant to push Adam away as forcefully as he had done. The truth was he was just freaking out about being so close with a guy, not just any guy, but Adam, and he was scared about messing it up, but now whatever chance he had was well and truly messed up when he wasn't even _that close_ to him.

Adam was devastated, he couldn't think straight. As soon as he'd left the room, the tears had started, flowing uncontrollably. He didn't sleep, just spent all night muffling his sobs into a pillow as Kris' words played over like a broken record in his head.

Kris spent the morning avoiding Adam. He knew what time he showered and how long it took him, and so spent this time in the kitchen. Not that he was hungry. He felt sick with himself, and even sicker when he realised he'd have to act like nothing was wrong for the cameras, and confuse Adam even more.

Adam felt his face light up as Kris wrapped his arms around his shoulders and gushed to the journalists just how pleased he was to be in the top two with Adam. He turned to smile at him, but Kris didn't smile back, just his vague 'for the cameras' smile, and once the journalists were finished, he detached himself and hurried off.

Adam was singing Mad World again for the finale. Kris couldn't give a damn what his other song was, he just wanted to feel himself melt into Adam's voice. He'd overheard him discussing his outfit with his stylist, but all he'd managed to hear was ''black trench coat''. At least it wasn't a suit; Kris couldn't stand how hot Adam looked in a suit.

Adam was beyond confused. Every signal he got from Kris confused him more and more, he gave mixed messages with every action. He couldn't take it much longer; he had to talk to him.

Kris sat on his bed turning Adam's eyeliner pencil over in his hand, thinking how upset he must have been to leave it behind. Tears stung his eyes as he realised how stupid he'd been, pushing Adam away instead of just asking him if they could take things slowly.

His eyes lit up as he saw Adam's form in the doorway. Before he knew what he was doing, he was by Adam's side.

''I think you left...'' Kris started, but was stopped as Adam gently stepped towards him, placing one hand on his head and the other on the small of his back. He slowly brought their lips together so that they were only just touching.

Adam gently nuzzled his nose against Kris' as he felt him relax against him. He ran his hands through Kris' soft brown hair and let his hands dance across his scalp.

As Kris relaxed more, he let his hands start to explore Adam's body, caress his cheeks, slide along the nape of his neck and move across the fabric of his t-shirt. His hands travelled lower and he hooked his fingers over the edge of Adam's jeans, before trying to lower them inside.

Adam groaned and gently pushed Kris away.

''No cheap sex,'' he whispered, his breath warm against Kris' cheek.

''I didn't mean any of that...'' Kris whispered back.

''I do,'' Adam replied. ''I don't want it to seem like I'm using you, you're much too precious.''


End file.
